1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding electronic device, and more particularly, it relates to a folding electronic device having a cover member which is opened/closed through hinges.
2. Description of the Background Art
A folding electronic device is generally applied to an electronic notebook, a pocket computer or the like. A conventional folding electronic device is now described with reference to FIGS. 1 to 5.
FIG. 1 is a plan view showing a conventional folding electronic device, whose cover member is opened. This folding electronic device comprises a body 1 and a cover member 2. A rear wall 3 of the body 1 is coupled with a rear wall 4 of the cover member 2 by hinges 5. The hinges 5 are mounted on both ends of the rear walls 3 and 4, so that the cover member 2 can be freely opened/closed with respect to the body 1.
The body 1 is provided with a display part 6, while the cover member 2 is provided with a number of operating keys 7. When the operating keys 7 are pressed, prescribed information appears on the display part 6.
FIG. 2 is a side elevational view showing the conventional folding electronic device, whose cover member 2 is closed. The cover member 2 is opened when the same is rotated about rotation axes 8 of the hinges 5 along an arrow A. On the other hand, the cover member 2 is closed when the same is rotated about the rotation axes 8 of the hinges 5 along another arrow B.
FIG. 3 is a bottom plan view showing the conventional folding electronic device whose cover member 2 is closed. The hinges 5 project from the rear wall 3 of the body 1.
FIG. 4 is a sectional view taken along the line IV--IV in FIG. 3.
The structure of the body 1 and that of the cover member 2 are now described in order.
As to the structure of the body 1, a space is defined between a lower wall 9 and an upper wall 10 thereof, to store a circuit substrate 11. The lower wall 9 of the body 1 is provided on its rear end with the rear wall 3, which upwardly projects toward the cover member 2. The upper wall 10 of the body 1 is provided with a through opening 15 in the vicinity of the rear wall 3.
As to the structure of the cover member 2, a space is defined between an upper wall 12 and a lower wall 13 thereof, to store another circuit substrate 14. The upper wall 12 of the cover member 2 is provided with the rear wall 4, which downwardly projects toward the body 1. The upper end of the rear wall 3 butts against the lower end of the rear wall 4. The lower wall 13 of the cover member 2 is provided with a through opening 16 in the vicinity of the rear wall 4. The circuit substrate 11 provided in the body 1 is electrically connected with the circuit substrate 14 provided in the cover member 2 by an interconnection sheet 17. The interconnection sheet 17 is passed through the through openings 15 and 16, to interconnect the body 1 with the cover member 2.
The rear wall 3 of the body 1 is rotatably coupled with the rear wall 4 of the cover member 2 by the hinges 5. The cover member 2 is rotated about the rotation axes 8 of the hinges 5 along the arrows A and B.
FIG. 5 is a rear elevational view showing the conventional folding electronic device, whose cover member 2 is closed.
In the conventional folding electronic device whose cover member 2 is opened/closed through the hinges 5, a clearance 18 is defined between the rear walls 3 and 4 of the body 1 and the cover member 2 as shown in FIG. 5, in order to smoothly open/close the cover member 2.
With such a clearance 18, however, the following problems (1) and (2) come into question:
(1) Foreign matter may enter the interior of the folding electronic device through the clearance 18, as shown in FIG. 4. Such foreign matter may scratch the interconnection sheet 17, to disconnect the same.
(2) As shown in FIG. 5, the clearance 18 spoils the appearance of the folding electronic device.